Jack's Friends' 2nd Story: The Anti Escape
This is the 2nd Story of the Crossovers Main Characters (Crossover Characters)Edit *Spongebob the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Patrick the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Squidward the Fox (Spongebob100) *Ed the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Edd the Chameleon (Spongebob100) *Eddy the Bee (Spongebob100) *Total Drama Characters (Spongebob100) *The Piraka's (Spongebob100) *Mung Daal the Monkey (Spongebob100) *Shnitzel the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Mr Krabs the Crab (Spongebob100) *Meltdown the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Xplode the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Thunder the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Corroder the Crab (Spongebob100) *Rotor the Fox (Spongebob100) *Drilldozer the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Jetbug the Bee (Spongebob100) *Nitroblast the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Waspix the Wasp (Spongebob100) *Raw Jaw the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Fangz the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Scorpio the Scorpion (Spongebob100) *Rocko the Wallaby (Scroundernuts) *Heffer the Steer (Scroundernuts) *Filburt the Turtle (Scroundernuts) *Edward Bighead the Toad (Scroundernuts) *Isaiah the Saiyan (ITH) Main Villains (Anties Only)Edit *﻿Scourge the Hedgehog (Anti Sonic) *Fiona Fox *Rosy the Rascal (Anti Amy) *Alicia Acorn (Anti Sally) *Buns Rabbot (Anti Bunnie) *Boomer (Anti Rotor) *Patch (Anti Antoine) *Miles (Anti Tails) *Craig the Hedgehog (Anti Jack) *Gym the Doggaby (Scroundernuts) (Anti Jim) *Anti-Fence Family *Devin the Hedgewolf (ITH) PrisonorsEdit *Any Cannon Character Part 1: The Great EscapeEdit ﻿The Anties have Captured our Sonic Heroes & the Villains & tooken over Mobotropolis. All hope is lost....or is it? (In the Mansion, our Crossover Characters are packing up in Panic because their next to be captured by the Anties) Ed: Trouble...Bad...Big! Spongebob: (Packing up faster) Rocko: (Panting) (Packing up) Meltdown: Every Hero & Villain are captured by those Anti's except us Owen: We're dead meat Chris: This is really bad Chef: You can that again Rocko: We're doomed! Patrick: Help Me! Help Me! (You can hear banging on the Front Doors) All: AHHHH! (runs to a normal Door that leads to the Garage) Eddy: (Looks inside) (We see the Patty Wagon, Eddy's Brother's Car, The Mobian Monsters' MotorBikes, a Yellow Volkswagen Beach Buggy, The Piraka's Black Volkswagen Beach Buggy a Green Jeep that says "Total Drama" & Rocko's Car) Vezok: Are you sure this is wise? Eddy: They'll never find us in here (They went inside the Garage) Thunder: I'll close the door (Closes the door) There The Piraka: (Locks the Door & Baracades the door with Several Powerful Locks, dozen of Chains, a Wood Baracade, Bolts & other stuff that locks the Door tight) Zaktan: Guys, help me baricade this door Mobian Monsters: (Helps the Piraka baricade the Doors) The Doors are now been baricaded with Protection Our Crossovers heroes are waiting for something to happen Rocko: (Panting) Ed: (Shaking in Fear) Eddy: This is all your fault, Sockhead. Edd: My fault? Funny isn't it how it's always my fault when yet another of their Battles goes awry. Eddy: Yeah. Well, I didn't see you stop them. You should have known it would go bad. Ed: And boy, did it go bad. (They heard a Crash from outside the Garage) Spongebob: What's that? Squidward: I don't know, but let me check (Uses a Glass to hear from the other side of the baricade Door) it's kinda quiet Harold: Do you think it's safe to come out now? Bridgette: I don't know Eva: Grrrr, let me at them All: SHHHHH Eva: (Quietly) Fine Rocko: (Whispering) Let's go. (The Anties started banging the Baricade door like they wanted to get it) Reidak: They found us! Ed: We're not from this world (Runs around until he crashed into a Stuffed Camel) Rotor: The window (But the Garage Windows are all replaced by Bricks) Rocko: the fire Place? Filburt: Their is no Fire Place!! Ed: Giddy up Horsey, there's no room for error now (Notices the Emergency Box) This way guys, look Edd: In case of movie break glass?! Eddy: Bingo! the container The Bulter's always prepared! Walnuts Walnuts?! Ed: in the middle of Edd and Eddy Cheap movie. Rocko: I don't want to be a Slave!! Computer: Door Damage 25% Owen: Oh man Scourge: Out of the way, end of the line All: ANTIES! Gwen: They're still trying to bust the door down, we need to get out of here Patrick: Lunch Time (Tries to eat the Walnuts, but these are too hard to eat) Ow! (They notice Keys inside the Walnuts) Rocko: Let's use the Keys! Eddy: It must've been from these Cars Computer: Door Damage: 45% Edd: But Guys, we're too young to drive Spongebob: We have to take the Chances (Everyone got in the Cars with Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward & Mr Krabs in the Patty Wagon, Ed, Edd & Eddy in Eddy's Brother's Car, the Piraka in the Black Beach Buggy, the Total Drama Characters in the Jeep, Mung & Schnitzel in the Yellow Beach Buggy, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt & Edward in Rocko's Car & the Mobian Monsters in their Moterbikes, they tried to start the Engines, but it's no use) Mung: It's no use Schnitzel: Rada Rada Rada Computer: Door Damage: 60% Fiona: Let me in Rosy: I'll crush you Xplode: There must be someway we can get outta here Spongebob: Where to look? (Notices a Big red button that say's "Transform") Hmmmm? Computer: Door Damage 75% Spongebob: This Transform Button seems Familiar (Presses the Button) (The 7 Vehicles are fusing together to make an Awesome Hot Rod with a Hot Rod Engine with Blower that pops out of the Hood Scoop, Racing Front Wheels, Monster Truck Back Wheels, a Beach Buggy Body & about 5 Exhaust Pipes in each side & 4 from Behind) (They notice that they are all in 1 Awesome Hot Rod) Eddy: Wow, nice transformation Nitroblast: It's nice, but we have bigger Problems here Computer: Door Damage 85% Warning, Warning, Warning Duncan: We don't have much time Drilldozer: (Notices all 7 Keys transform into 1 Red one) Guys look Waspix: 7 Keys must've transform into one red one Thok: We gotta get outta here Hakann: And fast Computer: Door Damage 95% Craig: (Makes a hole through the Door & sticks his Head through the Hole) You think you can getaway from us, I Craig the Hedgehog will break your Faces (The Anties manage to burst through the Door) Scourge: We gotcha now All: AHHHH! Spongebob: (Starts the Engines) Patrick, FIRE UP THE ENGINES Patrick: (Slams his Foot on the Gas Pedal making the Hot Rod Go) Spongebob: (Drives the Hot Rod out of the Garage) Maybe we can think of a Name for our new Hot Rod Rocko: The Speed demon?! Spongebob: Nah, to Devilish, we need a Hero like name Rocko: I don't know what to name it. Reidak: The Buggy Beast? Filburt: The red Hawk? Raw Jaw: I'm going with Reidak's Idea Reidak: Yes Scourge: They can't get away. Anties it's time to ride (THe Anties hops in their MotorCycle Hot Rods & goes after Our heroes) Alicia: THey will pay Part 2: The Car ChaseEdit Edd: I think I'm gonna be sick! Eddy: Not in this Hot Rod, you're not! Gym: Let's get Em'! Zaktan: (Sees the Anties right behind) Yikes, they're right on our tail Drilldozer: (Notices a Ramp in front of them) LOOK OUT RAMP UP AHEAD (Our Heroes jump off a Big Ramp causing them to go up & them come down & land on a Rail Road Track) Gym: Grrrrr!! Craig: Come back here Fangz: Oh dear, this is bad Edd: I never knew that were next to be captured Squidward: Relax, we're going to escape from them Rocko: Yeah! Ed: (Felt a Bite on his Left Arm) OUch Craig: (Biting Ed's Left Arm) Edd & Eddy: ED! (Pulls Ed back) Craig: (Lost his grip) Curse you Rodents Patrick: (Spots another Ramp) Look out (They go jump off a ramp sending them Flying even further away to Green Hill Zone) (They Land on Green Hill Zone & keeps on going) Xplode: Guys I think we've lost them (But Xplode is Wrong, The Anties are on top of a Big Hill & follows them) Gym: I'll use me Magic! Spongebob: (Throws Krabby Patties at Gym) Here have some Krabby Patties Gym: (Uses his Magic to freeze the Krabby patties) (But the Krabby Patties have hit Gym super Hard, that's a Big Mistake he made) Vezok: We need to lighten the Load, so we can go faster Gym: (Get's even Angrier) (Our Heroes started to Lighten the Load, not only they go faster because of that, but also Distracting & makes the Anties Slow Down) Fiona: Whao Scourge: Ack! Gym: They're escaping!! This make me angry (Creates a Fireball) REALLY REALLY ANGRY!! Owen: Oh Man. I definely need gonna new underwear Eddy: Their Maniacs I tell ya Gym: (Aims the Fireball at the Heros but misses) Darn it!!! Reidak: (Fires Zamor Spheres at Gym with a Zamor Sphere Laucher) Gym: You're making me more Angry!!!!! Ed: Help Me Harold: Look Out! Gym: (Dodges) Ha! You missed me! Hakann: (Hits Gym with a Zamor Sphere) Bullseye Rocko: We got him! Zaktan: (Notices a Hill) What the? (The Small Hill makes the Car do the Spinning Jump from "James Bonds" & lands perfectly) All: WHAO! Ezekiel: That was close eh? Rocko: Yeah!! Eddy: Double D! You got any bright ideas? (Shows Edd throwing up) Squidward: Ew! Edd: Sorry Scourge: How do you like your faces? Fry or Scramble? Duncan: (Punches Scourge) Cody: Nice shot Rocko: Go faster!!!! .....Maybe not! (The Anties have manage to get on the Buggy Beast) Scourge: Time for payback! Rosy: I wants first crack at 'em! Alicia: I'll tear them limb to limb Craig: I'll break their Faces Fiona: to the guys on the roof of the Buggy Beast Like, thanks for the help up here, guys! Duh! Eddy: What now? DJ: (notices a Giant Long Metal Pole) Um, excuse me. I'll be right back (Grabs hold on the Giant Long Metal Pole causing them to Spin around) (The Anties are Losing their Grips) Scourge: You guys ain't seen the last of me! Spongebob: Nice work DJ (Activates the Turbo Boosts) (Rocket Thrusters appears from the Back of the Beast Buggy) DJ: 5,4,3,2,1...LIFTOFF (Lets go of the Pole) (The Rocket Thrusters makes the Beast Buggy, fly up, up & Away) Scourge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Part 3: Anti Re-Group (Anties Only)Edit ﻿Scourge: I can't believe we've almost had them, we can't let them get away Gym: Yeah!! Fiona: I don't believe that they escape from us, but we hide our Prisoners in our Secret Lair in Moebius Craig: Don't worry Fiona Fox, I will crush their Skulls like smashed up Steel, this is My word...Dawg! Gym: They'll be saying Ta Ta in no time!! Alicia: We gotta go after them Scourge: Let's get our Motorcycle Hotrods & let's ride Gym: Yeah!! (The Anties hoped on their Motorcycle Hotrods & goes after our Heroes) Part 4: DesertEdit ﻿(Our Heroes have landed their Buggy Beast in the Desert) Justin: (Takes a peek from behind & no one is following them) Phew their gone Mung: We're in the Clear, Huzza! Rocko: Come on let's go! Spongebob: Ok Eddy: From here on out, we're smooth sailing (They are going very fast until the Car stops all of the Sudden) Rocko: What the?! (The Car just tore itself apart into small pieces) Patrick: What happen? Eddy: GREAT! We're in the middle of nowhere & you had to hit it Reidak: We're in the middle of the Desert Rocko: How are we gonna Eat? Edd: I CANT BELIEVE, CURSE THE CONSENQUENCES THAT THOSE ANTIES HAVE GONE TOO FAR Ed: behind Eddy ''Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy. '''Eddy': What doesn't? Rocko: Did anyone brig Water? Edd: Souls are we gentleman we're doomed for Eternity Spongebob: Never say never, Double D Scorpio: He's right, if we're going anywhere we're going to find our Captured Friends & free them all from the Clutches of Scourge & his Anties Rocko: I got to have Water! Spongebob: It's just a walk across the Desert we'll get to the Other side in about 2 hours Squidward: Well this is the end Spongebob: No it's not Squidward Patrick: (Building Coffins) It's not? Ed: We're together Spongebob: I guess we can go on foot Rocko: Foot?! Reidak: It's the only way off this desert come on let's go (They started walking & kept on walking for over an hour & they are Firsty) Eddy: and mouth filled with sand "W-w-w-w-water!" Edd: in a pitiful heap "H2O …please." Ed: popping out in the brain-baking heat "Gravy!" Eddy: "I'm frying!" on to the sandbox with the others "The fat lady just sang, boys." Ed: "My life is flashing before my eyes!" Eddy: "What life?" Reidak: Yeah, maybe a shortcut to the Sandbox wasn't such a good idea Rocko: I can't make It!!! (Everyone Gets up) Reidak: (Carries Rocko) I'll carry him Hakann: We gotta keep moving (30 minutes later) (Our Heroes are even more thirsty than before) DJ: I'm burning up here Noah: Yery funny DJ Katie & Saide: We're thirsty Filburt: I need some Water!! Squidward: (Spots a Drink Stand) Huh? What's that? Vezok: Water! (Goes after the Drink Stand, but when he get there, it's only a Mirage) Oh Come On! Filburt: Not only am i Thirsty i'm also Starving! Heather: Well worry about your own fluffy Tails All: HEATHER!! Heather: What? Tyler: We need to keep going & get in the game Schnitzel: Raaaada Filburt: Yes we shall keep on Going!! Edd: I just put up an "Out of Order" Sign on the smashed up Buggy Beast Spongebob: Come on, we don't have time to lose (Meanwhile) Scourge: (Spots the Smashed up Buggy Beast) What the? Fiona: What happen to their Ride Craig: & where are those Interlopers? Alicia: They must've use it as a decoy Miles (Anti Tails): We must scout around this Vehical for Clues Gym: I think they ran off! Buns Rabbot: Look what I found (Founds an "Out of Order" Sign) Scourge: We'll surprize them at night fall Part 5: Field of CowsEdit ﻿(Our Heroes are walking through the Field of Cows) Ed: Can your brother send me brain waves too, Eddy? Eddy: If only you HAD a brain, Ed. Ed: Ow, come on, Eddy, have a heart! Edd: Courage, COURAGE EDDWARD! Eddy: YEEE HAW! (Opens the Gate) Heffer: Hey! I'm a steer so that means they can be my Relatives! Spongebob: Look at all those Cows Patrick: They are Moo Moos Ed: Lots of Moo Moos, Eddy Eddy: I get the point Squidward: Me too Courtney: So when's our destination to our Captured Friends? Eddy: Beats me, I don't know where they are Courtney: WAIT A MINUTE! You mean you don't know where our Captured Friends are? Eddy: Nope, I'm going to find them, smart girl LeShawna: I am not sure where are we? Ed: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, EDDY!!! Eddy: Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot... Lindsay: I Lindsay her hotness must find our friends Eddy: Have you forgot to pay the Brain Bill? Lindsay: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Heather: It's like talking to an EggPlant Heffer: Thier are lots of Cows! Reidak: We know Heffer, you don't have to tell us twice Meltdown: Wait, we don't even know where are Friends, we can't just walk around Mobius all willy nilly Corroder: There's a list of our Friends who have being Captured by the Anties, let's see. We have to save Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Big, Jet, Wave, Storm, Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Antonie, Dulcy, Sonia, Manic, Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Lien-Da, Decoe, Becoe, Orbot, Cubot, Scratch & Grounder. Rocko: Don't forget about Mighty,Ray & Coconuts! Corroder: (Sighs) Fine Spongebob: So where is our Friends Eddy: I don't know, where they are Rocko: We got to look for Them first Mates! Edd: But can we find our Captured Friends? Avak: We betta find them before it's too late Spongebob: Let's go resuce our friends Ed: Oh boy, oh boy. I forget what we are doing Spongebob: Let's go (So our heroes sset out to find our friends) (Meanwhile back with the Anties) Scourge: Man this desert Sun is blazing Hot out here Fiona: But we need to keep moving Patch: What's with all these Cows? Gym: Yeah! Craig: We can't find them anywhere, one of us must stay here while the rest of us can find those Escaped Heroes Gym: But who will Stay here? Scourge: Patch? Patch: Ok, I'll stay, but I'm keeping an Eye on those Cows Fiona: Ok, let's go (The Anties goes after our Heroes in their Motorcycle Hot Rods leaving Patch, guarding the Fields) Patch: I'm ready to guard, whoever you are. I'm not about to give up. YOU HEAR ME! Part 6: Sunflower FIeldsEdit ﻿Spongebob: We're walking through the Sunflower Fields Rocko: We know That.. Ed & Eddy: (Playing Together) Xplode: I do hope we save Sally Acorn Rocko: Do you have a crush on Her? Xplode: (BLushes) Heh Heh, I think so Rocko: Oh okay i Just hope no one is Allergic to Flowers.... Edd: Um, very cute (Using a Sextant to find our Friends) Reidak: What is that Stupid thing? (Spins it around) It's a Wheel Witler Vezok: Can I try? Reidak: Sure. (Hits Vezok with a Sextant) Vezok: Ow, why you little... (Reidak & Vezok started fighting each other) Rocko: STOP!! Phanphan:*Sawing Flowers*Huh?*Spots them & Attacks them* Vezok: (Grabs Phanphan thinking that it's a weapon to hit Reidak on the Head) (Hits Reidak in the Head many times using Phanphan as a weapon) Give up yet? Reidak: (Grabs Phanphan & hits Vezok in the Head many times) Rocko: I SAID STOP FIGHTING!!!! (Calms down) Reidak: (Throws Phanphan far far away) Edd: It's all fun and games, but marinating nearly cost us this sextant! and Eddy stop playing Reidak giggling You catch that Guys? Edd Uh, the what? I missed it. What's it called? Edd: It's called a sextant, an astronomical instrument used to... Vezok: giggles Rocko: Let's go! Eddy: Sorry, I missed it. What's it called Double D? Edd: It's commonly known as a sextant, Eddy. Piraka, The Mobian Monsters, Patrick, Ed and Eddy howl into laughter, while Edd realizes what is funny about the word "sextant" Oh my! embarrassingly You won't be laughing when this unnamed device triangulates our position and gives us a precise location to the true direction of our Captured Friends. Eddy: Wanna bet? Patrick: It's so funny Rocko: Hey! Are we just gonna waste our time or What?! Mr Krabs: TIme is money, you know that Hakann: Sorry Zaktan: I think our next Destination is at...(Accidently crash himself to a Wall)...Ow Rocko: What's that?! Ed: It's the Gag Factory Spongebob: Come on, let's go in (So our Heroes enters the Gag Factory) (Back with the Anties) Scourge: Where'd they go? Fiona: I don't know Gym: We got to find Them! Buns: (Found Phanphan) I found someone & it's an Anti Scourge: Let me see (Notices PhanPhan) Fiona: I believe it's an Anti like us Miles: Maybe she can help Us! Gym: Yeah! Rosy: (Yells at Phanphan) WAKE UP! Miles: (To Gym) Is that all you Say? Alicia: I think this Anti is Knocked out Scourge: What?! By whom? Fiona: Look (Notices Black & Blue Quills) There must be Reidak & Vezok's Quills Gym: We need to keep on moving Guys!! Scourge: Your right, they must be close by, Miles you stay here & guard the Sunflower Fields Miles: Yes, Scourge Fiona: They will pay for defeating us Part 7: The Gag FactoryEdit ﻿Ed: (Opens the Door) Knock Knock! Rocko: Let's get going! (Goes inside the Gag Factory, but it was Abanddon) Spongebob: Where is everybody Raw Jaw: Are you sure, this is the Gag Factory, cause I ain't laughing Patrick: (Puts on Funny Glasses) Looks Gaggy to me Raw Jaw Rocko: (Picks up a Cream pie) Avak: Mmmmm Creaam Pie Owen: I want the Pie! I want the Pie! Rocko: Are you sure? Besides it is a Gag. Owen: I don't care if it is a Gag, I want that Pie Rocko: Whatever you say. Owen: Let me have that Pie Rocko: (Give it to Owen) Owen: (Takes a Bite, but it taste Sour) It tasted Sour Rocko: See what i mean? Edd: I'll go find some clues here Thunder: Oh Rocko! Gum? (Shows them a piece of Gum) Rocko: Okay? Thunder: Come on try one Rocko: (Takes one then eats It) (The Gum eletrcutes Rocko, it was the Electric Gum Buzzer Trick) Thunder: (Laughs) Electric Gum Buzzer Trick, only $9.95 Rocko: Oh Thunder! Corroder: Anyone want Apple Juice (Shows them a Glass of Apple Juice) Rocko: Yes but would you like some Flowers?! Harold: I'll have a nice Apple Juice and...Deja vu Patrick: I will drink it (Drinks the Apple Juice, but spits it out because...) That's not Juice! It's the Kitchen Grease Rocko: Thunder i want you to have This (Gives flowers to Thunder) Thunder: Uh thank you? (Sniffs at the Flower) (But the Flowers spray Water at Him) Rocko: (Chuckles) Thunder: ROCKO! Cut it out Spongebob: I'm going to check on Double D (Finds Edd in the Office of the Gag Factory) Edd: This Factory went out of Buisness for over 10 Years Spongebob: Huh? Edd: (Puts up the sign on the Filing Box that says "Dusty, Dusty, Dusty") There Spongebob & Edd: (Come back to our Heroes) Edd: Have you guys forgoten why we're here? Rocko: Not at all! Spongebob: The Prisoners are not here Edd: Our next destination is in the Forest HF Rotor: OK, Jelly Bean? (Shows a Can of Jelly Beans) Spongebob: Let me open them (Struggles to open it for 10 Seconds, but he did it) Ah Sucess at last (When he Opened it, 1 Million Toy Snakes pop out of the Can, like it was an Explosion) Eddy: Nice one, Rotor Geoff: Hurry, let's get outta here! (They got to the Back door & goes into the Forest) (Back with the Anties) Scourge: (Heard a Explosion) What's that? Fiona: It's coming from in that Factory Craig: Let's check it out (The Anties goes into the Factory & there was no one there) Gym: (Steps on a Horn without Looking) Fiona: (Snickers) Craig: (spots a sign that says "Dusty, Dusty, Dusty" & reads it) "Dusty, Dusty, Dusty?" I don't get it Scourge: That's what Double D used to say when he gets to dusty things, Boomer, you keep an Eye on this Place you got that Boomer: Yes, Scourge Alicia: Come on, we got no time to lose Scourge: We'll get you Part 8: The ForestEdit Rocko: Do you think the Kidnaped the Racoons,Rabbits & Turtles here? Squidward: I'm not sure Zaktan: Oh brother Meltdown: We're inside the Forest (Notices Drilldozer stuck on a Rock on a Waterfall) How did you get up there? Drilldozer: I have no idea, but get me down Edward: While you guys are doing that I'm going to get outta Here! Jetbug: (Flies up, Grabs Drilldozer & brought him back down) There Drilldozer: THere Vezok: I think we need a boat Rocko: (Spots a raft) Hey look! Spongebob: The Anties will capture us if they see us, we need a Bigger boat Edd: Then let's build one (Our Heroes started building the Boat & disguise it as a Duck) Squidward: There Edd: We'll call it the...the name of the boat S.S. Mutant Almost a Chicken Duck?! sees Ed laughing Eddy: Surprised you didn't run out of paint. Edward: Okay let's go! (Our Heroes hopped on the Boat & hides themselves using Blanket that has the same color as the Boat) Filburt: Are you sure they Won't find us? Nitroblast: Don't worry, we're hiding under the Blanket that has the Same Color as the Boat, it's Camoflauge Filburt: Okay. (Back with the Anties) Scourge: We're in the Forest, but where are they? Craig: I don't know, but how do you suppose a Giant Duck swimming downstream Fiona: (Notices a Duck which is acculty a Boat) Hmmm? It looks like a duck to me Alicia: Rats. We've lost them Rosy: We gotta keep looking Gym: Yeah and Fast! Scourge: Gym you stay here & keep looking for them in the Forest, got it? Gym: Got it! Scourge, Fiona, Alicia, Buns & Rosy still going to find the others (Back at the Desert) ????: (An Orange Hedgehog found an Smashed up Buggy Beast) They must be in trouble Part 9: In the SwampEdit ﻿(We see the Boat being crashed & sunken to the bottom of the Ocean) (Our heroes goes up to Shore) Avak: We're stuck inside a swamp Ezekiel: What swamp eh? Harold: Ok, you do reliese that we're in the Heart of the Swamp, right? Filburt: What else would it Be?! Harold: So say if you like....get out of this Swamp Heather: I'm to find out where are we? Owen: Dear Abby, we're going DIE! Rocko: Oh yeah Crocodiles are going to eat Us.. Meltdown: Are you talking to me? Ed: And me? Rocko: Not you guys the Wild ones! Ed & Meltdown: Ohhhh Meltdown: And I even have my Right Snake Arm, see? (Shows them his Right Snake Arm) Rocko: How do we get outta here? Zaktan: (Spots Vines) Let's use these Vines to swing ourselves outta this Swamp Rocko: Okay! (Our Heroes climbs up the Vine & swings from Vine to Vine out of the Swamp & lands on the Road) Ed: We made it out of the Swamp! Patrick: YAY! Katie: Where can we go next? Sadie: I don't know Spongebob: We're getting closer, our Captured Friends must this way Rocko: Let's go Mates! Eddy: You got that right Reidak: We'll save our Friends in no time Xplode: Yeah, don't worry Sally. I'm coming for ya Rocko: Now let's get going! (Our Heroes follows a Path to our next Desitination, while the Sun is going down) (Back with the Anties) Fiona: P U, what's that horrible smell?! Scourge: It must be the Swamp Craig: Where have they gone to now Alicia: Buns, you keep an eye on the Swamp & start finding those escaped Heroes in that Swamp Buns: Got it Scourge: Just the 4 of us now, but no one is gonna stop us Part 10: 2 Mysterious Figures (Anties only)Edit ﻿Part 10A: The Cow FieldsEdit Patch: I'm not afraid of anything ???? #1: (Knockes out Patch with his Piko Piko Hammer) (Male Voice) 1 down, 10 to go ???? #2: (Female Voice) Let's go Part 10B: The Sunfower FieldsEdit Miles: No one can stop me!! ???? #1: Oh we wouldn't count on that (Knockes Out Miles with his Piko Piko Hammer) ???? #2: (Puts Miles & Phanphan knocked out along with Patch on her Flying Broom) 3 down, 8 more to go (Hops on her Flying Broom) ???? #1: (Hops on) Let's go (The 2 Mysterious Figures fly away) Part 10C: The Gag FactoryEdit Boomer: I won't let Scourge down ???? #2: (Uses Sleeping Gas to make Boomer go to sleep) Boomer: (Sleeps/ Knocked out) ???? #1: 4 down, 7 to go Part10D: The ForestEdit Gym: I'm the greatest with my Magic powers! ???? #2: Everyone but me (Uses her magic Wand to make a Hammer & knocks him out) ???? #1: That's 5 down, 6 to go Part10E: The SwampEdit Buns: Come out, come out. Wherever you are ???? #1: (Knocks out Buns with her Piko Piko Hammer) ???? #2: 6 down, 5 to go. Tee Hee (Puts Buns along with Patch, Boomer, Gym, Phanphan & Miles on her Flying Broom) (2 Mysterious figures hopes on the Flying Broom & takes off) Part 11: Camping for the NightEdit ﻿(Our Heroes keeps on walking throughout the Night & Edd traps the Fireflies in a Jar) Edd: There it'll help us shed light on our Journey Patrick: Wow it's beautiful (Yawns) Zaktan: So they can help us lit up like a flashlight? (Yawns) HF Rotor: I hope we can find some help soon (Yawns) Xplode: Yeah, I hope Sally Acorn is safe (Yawns) Spongebob: I think it's time for us to sleep Rocko: Where will we sleep? On the floor? Ed: Ed is Pooped, sleepy time guys Spongebob: Unfortunely yes, because we don't have any thing to sleep in Duncan: (Looks around) It looks like were in the Camp Grounds. But there's no one around here except us Reidak: I guess we're sleeping here Owen: Ok (Sleeps) Ed: Can I get a Good night Kiss? Eddy: What are ya? Beth: We still have to find our Friends LeShawna: We do, but we have to sleep here for the night Rocko: (Yawns) Goodnight everyone. Zaktan: Yeah, Yeah, Goodnight (Yawns) Edd: Excuse me Heffer, Owen & Patrick (puts a label on a Big Boulder) Eddy: (Reads it) "Yet, another boulder" Heffer: I don't get it. Rocko: Let's just go to Bed!! (Sleeps) Edd: Sorry, it's difficult for me to sleep in an Unlabeled Enviroment Corroder: Those Signs you put up are just Labels? Edd: Why Yes, Corroder Corroder: Never mind (Sleeps) Squidward: I'm getting some shuteye (Goes to sleep) Tyler: Don't worry, we can find our friend, but the truth is...Chickens gives me the Creeps dude Heffer: Scratch creeps you Out? Tyler: You mean...Scratch is a robot chicken?! Heffer: Yep. Tyler: (Gulps) Chris Mclean: I'm not sure we're getting through on this one Courtney: I still can't believe that Tyler's still afraid of Chickens Lindsay: I know right Cody: Oh well night night everybody Spongebob: Good Night Cody Filburt: (Good night all of you guys. Ed: Nighty Night (Back with the Anties) Scourge: I lost contact with the Others Fiona: For what? Aliclia: I don't know Rosy: (Notices Eddy or was it) Eddy! (Goes after it) (But it wasn't Eddy it was ???? #1) ???? #1: Ready, set....now! ???? #2: (uses her magic to make a wall) Rosy: (Crashed into the Wall) Ouch ???? #1: Hello Rosy Rosy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Part 12: MorningEdit ﻿(Our Heroes are still asleep) Edd: (Notices Patrick on top of him) Was that Patrick....GOOD LORD (Gets off of Patrick) ICKY FOWL DISGUSTING! Oh who am I kidding (Frees the Fireflies) I just slept in my own clothes Rocko: (Wakes up) What?! Eddy: My back is killing me, we should've stay in that Motel Owen: I'm hungry, breakfast guys? Xplode: We don't have any food Owen: Aaaaahhh!! (starts running around everyone looking terrified) We're all going to die! We're gonna starve to death! Oh, the horror! Somebody help us! (everyone is still scared, but Heather gets annoyed with Owen) I want my mommy! (Heather trips him) Heather: Would you shut up Owen? Owen: Sorry Filburt: (Eye twiches) (Courtney wakes up to find she cuddled with Duncan in her sleep) Duncan: Morning, sunshine. Courtney: (taken aback) Oh my gosh! Ew! (gets off him) You were cuddling me! Duncan: I was calmly lying on my back and trying to catch a few Z's. You were snuggling up to me. Courtney: You are such an ogre. Duncan: Eh, I've been called worse. Courtney: Ugh! Spongebob: There's no time to argue, we gotta free our friends before Scourge, Fiona & the other Anties find us Rocko: Right! Ed: Okey Dokey, Rocko Reidak: (Notices a Portal) Look! A portal Rocko: Let's go in! Zaktan: It says "Portal to Moebius" maybe they kept our friends on Moebius, that could be right Rocko: Let's just go in it! Zaktan: Alright, alright, Sheesh. You need to learn to wait (Everyone goes into the Portal of Moebius) (Back with the Anties) Alicia: Rosy! Scourge: Hey Rosy the Rascle, where are you Fiona: Hmmm (Notices the Portal of Mobius) (Gasps) We forgot about the Portal to our Home, our Prisoners are in our Castle, we gotta stop them Craig: Let's go ???? #1 & ???? #2: (Grabs Alicia & Knock her out) Alicia: (Knocked out) ???? #1: We have 3 more to go ???? #2: For the sake of our friends Part 13: MoebiusEdit ﻿Duncan: Whao, never seen anything like it Rocko: Me too. Patrick: It's kinda scary Squidward: Even I can see that Thok: So where are we? Edward: Moebius!! What else would it be?! Thok: Sorry Squidward: Oh brother Spongebob: We betta keep looking & watch out for Anties, they can really bite Filburt: Oh boy. Ed: This reminds of a Comic Book called "Attack of the Man Eating Noodle" Filburt: Let's g-g-go!! Xplode: Ok, let's go Corroder: I wonder if we can find our Friends in this place Rocko: We look for them First! Spongebob: (Notices a Black Castle) What's that? Rocko: Maybe our friends are There! Spongebob: (Hears screaming) I can hear Screaming, we've found Eddy: Their here? We're here! Rocko: Come on. (Back with the Anties) Scourge: I can't believe they found our Lair Fiona: We gotta go after them Craig: Don't worry, they will have surprize guests Alicia: And it's us ???? #1 & ???? #2: (Knocks out Alicia) ???? #2: You 3 are next Scourge: Not you two again (Scourge, Fiona & Craig rushes into their Castle) Part 14: Anti CastleEdit ﻿Spongebob: We made it Xplode: Don't worry Sally, I'll save you! Rocko: You said that like 100 times Already! Xplode: Alright the truth is I'm in love with Sally Acorn so there I said it Rocko: (Gulps) Let's get going. Trent: Ok, let's go Ed: (Spots a Cage hanging from the Ceiling with Scourge's Prisoners) Look! Scratch & Grounder: We're saved!! Amy: Get us down, please? Edd: Yes & I'm sorry, we'll get you down in a giffi Eddy: What? Edd: Enough is enough, look at them Eddy: Fine, we'll get em down Ray: T-t-t-hank Y-y-y-ou! (3 Dark Figures appeared behind our Crossover Heroes) (Everyone except Eddy turn to see Scourge, Fiona & Craig) Eddy: What? No skin off my Bones. Who's first? Rocko: (Gulps) Eddy: What's with you? Vezok: We don't want to alarm you, but look behind you Eddy: (Turns to see Scourge, Fiona & Craig) What the? ANTIES! Coconuts: Don't just Stand there! FIGHT! Spongebob: Oh right (Punches Scourge) Patrick: (Kicks Fiona at the Stomach) Squidward: (Punches Craig) Scourge, Fiona & Craig: Ow Scourge: You want a Showdown huh? Well bring it on Isaiah: *Breathing Heavily* So I heard this coward is back...? Devin: SHUT IT ISAIAH, WE BOTH KNOW I'M BETTER THAN YOU! Eddy: (Throws Scourge) Ed: (Throws Craig) (Scourge & Craig crash into each other) Rocko: (Punches Fiona into the wall) Fiona: Now that is what I call a fight Edd: (Kicks Fiona) Fiona: Ouch Scourge: (Punches Reidak) Reidak: (Punches Scourge back) Heffer (Punches Craig) Craig: (Throws Heffer at Rocko, Filburt & Edward) Filburt: Thats it! Chaos blast!! Craig: (Breaks the Chaos Blast with his own Hands) Filburt: (Throws Craig at Scourge & Fiona) CRASH Craig: Nice one Reidak, Hakann & Vezok: (Kicks Craig at the Stomach) Yeah! Craig: Grrrrr Zaktan & Avak: (Punches Scourge) Thok: (Slams Fiona to the Ground) Edward: (Kicks Scourge) Scourge: Where is the rest of the Anties? Meltdown & Xplode: (Wraps Scourge around & spin him around) Thunder: (Knocks out Fiona) Corroder: (Kicks Craig HF Rotor: (Grabs Scourge, Fiona & Craig & bang their Heads together) Gwen, Heather, Duncan & LeShawna: (Punches Craig) Geoff, Izzy, DJ & Lindsay: (Kicks Fiona) Izzy: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIVE!!! Cream: You can do it Bridgette, Trent, Eva & Courtney: (Punches Scourge) Eva: (Grabs Scourge & Slams him to the Wall) You're SOOO DEAD!!! Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler & Katie: (Traps Scourge, Fiona & Craig) Tyler: Did we win? Craig: (Breaks free) Tyler: I guess not Scourge: Thanks Craig Fiona: Your a big Help Craig: Thanks, now to squash those Brats Justin: (Grabs Scourge & Tackles him) Noah: (Grabs Fiona) Touche (Slams her to the Ground) Ezekiel: (Grabs Craig) I got you eh? Craig: Get off of me (Falls to the Ground) Ezekiel: I'm getting kinda useful, don't you think? Squidward: Preaty smart, for a human Ezekiel: Thanks eh? Scourge: We're not done yet Drilldozer: (Flips Scourge on his back) Haha Jetbug: (Flips Craig on his back) Gotcha Nitroblast: (Flips Fiona on her back) That's for flipping me over on my back Alejandro, Sirrea & Harold: (Tackles Scourge & Fiona) Waspix: (Stings Craig) Craig: YEOCH ! Raw Jaw: (Punches Scourge super hard) Scourge: (Tries to fight back but there's too many) Fiona: There's too many of them Fangz: (Tackles Fiona) Fiona: Get off of me! Scorpio: (Punches Scourge) Rocko: (Punches Scourge) Mung, Schnitzel & Spongebob: (Tackles Fiona & Craig) Scourge, Fiona & Craig: (Fought back & they cornered our Heroes) Scourge: Your mine NOW! Edd: That's enough, haven't you cause enough trouble today? Fiona: Huh? Edd: It's all fun & games until someone gets supended from a wall Spongebob: And it's all fun & games until someone gets a Doozy Scourge: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ???? #1 & ???? #2: (Tackles Scourge, Fiona & Craig) ???? #1: Trap them now Spongebob: (Unties the rope & makes the Cage traps Scourge, Fiona & Craig) Mighty: I'm free! (The two Mysterious figures are Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) & Patricia the Skunk) Patricia: Are you ok? Spongebob: (Frees our Heroes) FREEDOM! Edward: YES I AM OKAY NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Rocko: You don't have to be THAT mean Mr. Bighead! Jack: Alright, everybody out! (Everyone follows Jack & Patricia outside & goes through a portal back home on Mobius) Eddy: We made it Edward: Now let me Finish my Garden! Spongebob: But first, let's get back to our Mansion Edd: Let's go, shall we? EpilougeEdit (Back at the Mansion, our Crossover Heroes have made it back) Patrick: What a day Edward: (Spots Spunky digging in his Garden) Rocko!!! Ed: TV Time! (Watches TV) Rocko: Yes Mr. Bighead? Edward: Your stupid Dog is digging in my Garden!!! Reidak: Let's just relax & everything will be fine Hakann: By the way. Does anyone have Girlfriends? Edd: I'd believe none of us have Rocko: Am i the only one Who still has my Pet? Spongebob: Nope, I still have my pet Snail Gary Gary: Meow Rocko: And i have Spunky. Spunky: (Walks in) Spongebob: Gary, say hi Gary: Meow Zaktan: Anyways, let's not have a problem with Girlfriends Rocko: Well i rember having a Crush. (Blushes) Owen: You do? Who? Rocko: Uhhh i forgot her Name but i know she sends Me Mail.. Heather: Oh, except there's one problem & that's SHe's back at your Universe & We're ON PLANET MOBIUS WHICH IS ANOTHER PLANET! Rocko: If we can get to Moebius then we can Get to earth! Harold: But what about Mobius, what about Sonic & the others that we helped. They fight so hard to defeat Dr.Eggman. If we get back to Earth, then they might be in Trouble, we wanna go back to Earth, but how are we gonna be 2 Places in once Edd: I got just the Thing to handle that (Making a Portal) Volia. Eddy: Sweet! Edd: I call it the Transporter Teleporter, it can teleport 1 place to another with a blink of an Eye Rocko: Let's test it out! Edd: (Puts an Apple in the Transporter Teleporter & turns it on) (The Machine teleports the Apple far away) Edd & Eddy: It works Patrick: Where'd the apple go? Oh No, IT"S INSIDE THE MACHINE!!! Don't worry I'll save you (Smashes the Machine to find the Apple) Here Apple, Apple, Apple Rocko: Great now i'll never get Her! Patrick: Oops Reidak: Now what? Spongebob: (Notices the Teleporter Emeralds) Look! And there a note with it (Reads) "Thank you for saving all of us, here are the Teleporter Emeralds they can help you get back to your World. Good Luck & we'll miss you, Signed Sonic. P.S. You can come back to Planet Mobius anytime, maybe we can meet each other again someday" Rocko: I guess this is are Final goodbye. Eddy: Yeah, I guess. But these Teleporter Emeralds can take us back to Mobius Rocko: Yeah & we can always Visit.. Owen: Yeah & we're not just Friends, we're 1 big happy Family Rocko: I guess? Anyways i'll miss you all we had Some great times & some bad times but i'll see you next time! Xplode: Yeah, goodbye everyone and...(Hears rumbling) Hang on a minute, did you hear that? (Everyone looked out the Window to see there Cities are on Mobius) Mr. Krabs: Our Cities & Towns are all on Seaside Hill, but how? Bev Bighead: Edward they're you Are! Eddy: I don't understand, how is that possible?! Sonic: Hey, the others are kinda sad when you guys are about to leave, so I've came up with an Idea & that's to bring your Homes to our World Spongebob: Thanks Sonic Rocko: This is bigger than new york! Edward: Rocko that has got to be the Most stupid thing you ever said! Hakann: What about our Normal Forms? Rocko: Not everything's magic! Owen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We can't go back to our Original Forms Rocko: Yeah but Spongebob would Die! Spongebob: But I can breathe in Air now see? Patrick, Squidward, Mr Krabs & I have Lungs & Gills, so that means we can breathe Air & Water Rocko: Okay maybe we can call the Witch sisters! Squidward: Don't you get it, If I had Lungs & Gills, I can breathe Air & Water along with Spongebob, Patrick & Mr. Krabs Rocko: i know that but It would be just the same for Me! Vezok: I can Swim easily on Water Rocko: Okay i'll call the Witch Sisters so we can have our normal Forms back! Spongebob: Sure we can do that (Calls the Witch Sisters using a Telephone) Hello it's me, Spongebob. Can you help us get us back to normal? You can? Well Hot Diggity Dog! Come over to our Mansion & help us. Thank you (Hangs up the Phone) They'll do it Heffer: Now we can see what we Really look like! Xplode: Ok! (Patricia & the Witch Sisters have arrive) Patricia: We're all here Rocko: Good! Harold: Let's get back to normal Patricia: Let's go Girls (The Witch Sisters use their Magic Wands to turn our Crossover Heroes back to normal) Patricia: Done! (Puts Water Helmets on Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward & Mr. Krabs) And Done! Rocko: I got me old shoes Back! Spongebob: My Spongey Self came self Reidak: I'm a Piraka again Xplode: We're back to normal Patricia: Every time you enter inside the Mansion you'll turn back to your Normal Selves, got it? Filburt: Got it! Squidward: We'll turn back into our normal selves, if we enter this Mansion? Patricia: That's right. The Spell lasts forever. Goodbye! (To Witch Sisters) Come on Girls, let's go home (The Witch Sisters hops on thier Brooms & fly away) Eddy: Man their Good Rocko: Just remember that Advernture waits for us! Heffer: Yeah! Patrick: Ok Duncan: Yeah, I guess we can stay here DJ: Yeah, we can stay in this Mansion for Nights & Breakfast Geoff: Like a Bed & Breakfast Mansion Rocko: What about our old Homes? Do we just sell them? Harold: (Takes a look in the Bedroom) Gah! Our Stuff before we transported here. They are all here Spongebob: How about we fuse our Houses with our New Mansion, it's like having an Upgrade Rocko: A great idea but how do we Fuse them?! Patricia: I almost forgot (Fuses their Homes together with the Mansion) Finished. Bye (Flys away on her Magical Flying Broom) Rocko: Wow! Spongebob: YOu know Patricia, she's Sweet, Kind, Carring & Happy Rocko: Anyways let's relax.. Spongebob: Patricia looks Loveable Patrick: Yeah. Heffer: How about some food After all of that Work?! Owen: Yeah! Hahahaha. I'm soo Hungry that I can eat all of the food off the Table Patrick: Me too Heffer: Me three. Reidak: Me four Rotor: Me five Ed: Me six Zaktan: Alright, let's go have Dinner (Everyone entered the Dinning Hall) Xplode: Wow, it's very long, let's go sit down Rocko: (Sits) (Everyone sits down on their seats) Spongebob: It's dinner time Butler: Your dinner is here! Edd: Thank you Heffer: What is it? Bulter: We have a plate of Ribs, a plate of Chicken Fried Ham & for the Special, Fried Lobster Heffer: Okay! Owen: (Tastes the Ribs) Oh Sweet Mama, it tasted really good Patrick: (Taste the Ham) It's Delicious Zaktan: (Taste the Lobster) Mmmmm, it's very tasty Heffer: (Tastes the Chicken) I love it! Spongebob: What are we waiting for, let's dig in (Everyone is eating Dinner) LeShawna: Wow, it's delicious Xplode: Yeah Rocko: Do you think we sould save the leftovers for Gary & Spunky then have the rest for Lunch the next day? Geoff: Sure, we can do that (Gives the Leftovers to Gary & Spunky) Here you go Dudes Gary: Meow (Eating the Leftovers) Spunky: (Eats the Leftovers) Rocko: What do we do now?! Eddy: Come on, look at the time, it's 8:30pm. Time for bed. (Everyone heads to the Bedroom) Rocko: (Hops in his Bed) I gotta go to Work tomorrow.. Spongebob: I gotta go to the Krusty Krab for work Squidward: Me too Mr Krabs: I got me money to count on at the Krusty Krab Rocko: Just if you guys are Wondering i work at a Comic book Shop. Eddy: And Ed has a Comic Book of Everything Ed: Even this Comic Book called "Snug-yu-la" Rocko: What the? Reidak: Well, It's not Medieval you know, but what if we ended up in the world of King Arthur? Meltdown: I don't know Rocko: (Yawns) Oh well good Night. Patrick: Nighty Night, Everybody (Sleeps) (Everyone goes to sleep & the lights turned off) THE END Category:Backstories